


Real

by minghaon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghaon/pseuds/minghaon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol just really wants Doyoon to stop running away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend of mine.. but I posted it, because she wanted to share it with her friends lmao

"Yah! Jang Doyoon," Seungcheol yells at the top of his lungs. "Stop right there!"

The voice echoes through the empty street. From one of the windows someone looks at him, but turns away, when they realize it's just some teenager yelling.

He tries again, but as always he doesn't get an answer. The back of the other boy just stays turned towards him as it moves further and further away. The empty feeling in his stomach increases, when the other boy disappears fully from his sight.

Seungcheol isn't sure how Doyoon's face even looks. He doesn't remember. It's weird. The only thing he remembers is how pretty he is. How beautiful the other looked, when he smiled.

Nothing about Jang Doyoon is certain.

Seungcheol doesn't remember how they met. Them hanging out is also a blurr, but he knows how he feels about the other. He wants to be close to him, wants to make him happy.

Once Jeonghan and Jisoo had been worried about him. They had both expressed their concern and asked him who Jang Doyoon was.

That day, Seungcheol had found out that Doyoon had apparently not been in their class - apparently he hadn't even went to their school. His two friends had never seen - or heard about - a Jang Doyoon.

He remembered clearly the confused feeling he had felt, and the worried look Jisoo had given him before suggesting going to see the school nurse for a short moment.

That had been how he stopped having friends.

That was the moment he started to only have Doyoon.

The two other boys were now his enemies. They were in on trying to make Doyoon stay away. It had worked, Seungcheol had noticed. He doesn't see Doyoon that often anymore and when he does, the other turns away from him and no matter how long he chases after him, he can't seem to come even close.

"Yah, Jang Doyoon!"

It's not really yelling anymore, it's more like a scream filled with pain and sorrow. The scream makes him fall to his knees - he doesn't even care that he's in the middle of the street. Tears well up in his eyes and the first sob escapes his mouth.

"Doyoon," he cries, "Jang Doyoon!"

Seungcheol is too into his crying, that he doesn't notice someone come up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  

Startled, he looks up with a fearful expression on his face.

It's Jeonghan.

The long haired boy sends him a gentle smile before he sits down beside the crying boy. Without saying anything, he pulls Seungcheol in for a hug.

Not caring about anything anymore, Seungcheol lets himself sob into his old friend's chest.

There's no words about how his white clothes are now dirty. There's no words about the doctor waiting for him or the nurses being more than worried ever since he disappeared from his hospital room. No words are uttered about hospitals or mental illnesses at all. The only words leaving the other's lips are encouraging, comforting words and sentences like "It's okay, Seungcheol" , "Nobody's mad at you" and "It's going to be fine".

It's only these words Seungcheol needs. Words about anything else would just make everything worse.

Why?

Because Seungcheol can't realize or understand that Jang Doyoon isn't - and has never been - real.


End file.
